


Bleach2G: Trick or Treating 2

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, Kaiju, Original Character(s), Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dressed as Toho Kaiju, Ichiku and friends go trick-or-treating on Halloween Night. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach2G: Trick or Treating 2

Hey, guys. I thought I'd make another Halloween fanfic for Ichiku and the gang and this time they will all be dressed as Kaiju.  
Summary: Ichiku and friends go trick-or-treating as Japanese monsters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _Bleach_ or any of the Kaiju in this story. Viz Media and Toho, respectively, do and I just purchase their merchandise to help them.

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku waited in the living room before Ichiku came into the room wearing a full-body latex Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla costume that was made by both Uryu and Nemu, who both made the suit so a young child like Ichiku could wear it as the suit costume was made to fit Ichiku perfectly so he could move like he did normally and there was more air ventilation in the costume than of the actual suits used in the filming business. A month ago, Ichiku and his friends all agreed to dress up as Kaiju in latex suits made by the Ishidas for Halloween.

"Momma, Daddy, how do I look?" Ichiku said as he set down his jack o'latern.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Godzilla has gotten smaller." Rangiku commented on her son's costume with a smile.

"Daddy?" Ichiku said as he looked to his father.

"I say you do look just like him." Ichigo grinned at his.

"Sweetheart, before we take you to meet up with your friends, you wanna take pictures?" Rangiku asked.

"Okay, Momma." Ichiku said as he struck a pose similar to what Godzilla would normally have and making the head piece of the suit open and close its mouth to make it look like he was roaring.

"Perfect." Rangiku said as she looked at the pictures and she and Ichigo walked their son out the door and they headed to Urahara's Shop where his friends normally assembled and despite their parents being available to take them trick-or-treating, they all wanted Kira to take them and since she looked after their whole group daily of her own voluntary chance, she accepted to take them.

After a few short moments, the orange-haired family showed up at Urahara's Shop and where he and Yoruichi waited for them with Kira.

"Hey, Kira, how do I look?" Ichiku asked and the young lady smiled at him.

"You look like Godzilla and that's for certain." Kira said as she winked at Ichiku.

"Thank you." Ichiku said through the costume before he waved goodbye at Rangiku and Ichigo as they went home to hand out candy to the other children in their neighborhood that would include Ichiku and his friends once they arrived. Ichiku waited in front of Urahara's shop before while Yoruichi and Urahara went inside for some reason while Kira and the young boy waited and then Nick, who was dressed as Anguirus, and Sierra, who had dressed as Manda, appeared with Neliel walking them.

"Hey, Nick, Sierra, and Mrs. Jeagerjacques." Ichiku cheerfully said through the suit and the three arrancars smiled at him and Kira, who greeted the children.

"Hey, Ichiku! I knew it was you in there." Nick said to his friend.

"Nice costume!" Sierra said.

"Yes, I always figured you'd dressed as Godzilla. How is it being your favorite monster?" Neliel smiled at the orange-haired child.

"It's great!" Ichiku replied happily.

"Good to know. Well, Nicky, Sierry, have fun. See you in a bit." Neliel said.

"We will. Bye, Mommy." Nick said.

"Bye, Auntie Nel." Sierra as the green-haired arrancar woman left for home and the two children sat down next to their friend.

"How do you like being Godzilla?" Nick asked.

"It's like a dream come true." Ichiku said.

"I think so, too." Nick said.

"That's great to know." Sierra pitched in.

"I agree. How are Anguirus and Manda working out for you?" Ichiku asked.

"I like how Mr. Ishida made the costume. It looks just like Anguirus did in the movie." Nick said.

"The breathing in here is great. I've been in here for the past hour and I feel great." Sierra said.

"Me too." Ichiku said and then they saw Michael and Audrey arrived as King Caesar and Titanosaurus with Isane and Chad behind them.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy." The two tall twins said as their parents left and they joined their friends.

"Hey, Audrey, Mike, what do you think of your suits?" Nick asked.

"They work like a charm." Michael said through the costume.

"Yeah, they are. The suits feel so great." Audrey commented.

"That's so true." Sierra said and soon Sorahime arrived as Destoroyah with Ulquiorra behind her.

"Farewell, dear." Ulquiorra said.

"See ya in a bit, Daddy. Hey, guys." Sorahime said to her friends and they all greeted her as she joined them.

"Ichiku, is that you in the Godzilla costume?" Sorahime asked.

"Yep, it's me." Ichiku said through the costume.

"I always thought you'd be Godzilla." Sorahime said.

"You guessed right." Ichiku said.

"It wasn't hard to do. You love Godzilla." Audrey said.

"Yes, I do." Ichiku said positively.

"You can say that again." Jack said as he appeared as the Final Wars Gigan with Soken appearing as MechaGodzilla/Kiryu and Keiko was dressed as Jet Jaguar.

"Hey, guys." Soken said and all the children stood up and started to sing.

" _For he's a jolly good Quincy, for he's a jolly good Quincy that nobody can deny because he got his Mommy and Daddy to make suits for us, because he got his Mommy and Daddy for us."_  All the children sang and Soken smiled at his friends.

"Thanks, guys but remember I didn't make the suits. My mommy and daddy did." He said as he sat down with Jack next to their friends.

"Can we thank them later?" Nick asked.

"Sure, they won't mind." Soken said just before a Senkaimon opened up next to them and their friends from the Soul Society arrived. Kaien was dressed as Battra while Hisana was dressed as Mothra and Jin was dressed as Megalon while Haku was dressed as Gamera and Meishiro was dressed as Fire Rodan with Nao and Lisa dressed as Orga and Zilla. The children greeted each other and commented on their costume suits.

"Perfect, is everybody here?" Kira asked the little ones and they all answered her and she left to get her shoes and fedora while the children spoke to each other.

"So, Ichiku, what's it like getting to be Godzilla?" Meishiro asked him.

"I feel great. What about you, Meishiro? What's it like being Rodan?" Ichiku answered happily.

"I like it. The wings are so light I feel like I can fly." Meishiro said.

"You're telling us." Hisana said.

"Yeah, our wings are light too." Kaien said as he made Battra's wings move to make a point.

"The claws feel so real." Haku said as he flexed his hands.

"Yeah, and my hand-drills work like fun." Jin said.

"I agree. The suit has so much flexibility." Lisa said.

"I wonder how the actual Jet Jaguar actor did his moves." Keiko added.

"Yes. This is going to be a fun Halloween." Nao added and the slightly older children agreed with her.

"Yes, it is." Jinta said as he appeared out of nowhere with his devilish smile and the children rolled their eyes in annoyance at the boy who would constantly try to pick on them but comically fail at every turn. Though Jinta couldn't tell the children apart due to their suits, he could instantly tell who Ichiku was in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Godzilla." Jinta said as he came up to Ichiku and began tapping his head only to have him not respond.

"What's wrong? Did the suit make you deaf or something?" Jinta said as he continued poking Ichiku's head, failing to realize the boy was growing more irritated with each poke and his friends, even the ones who were natural pacifists, were growing angry at their good friend and chosen leader of their group was getting poked and Meishiro was about to ready attack Jinta with the sharp talons on her costumes.

"With all you monsters around, I better call the military so they can take you down. Even your mommies and daddies might turn against you." Jinta snickered before Ichiku jumped to his feet and struck an intimidating pose similar to that of Godzilla.

"The grown-ups would never do anything bad too us even if we are monsters. So what if we're Kaiju? We're gonna be Kaiju together." Ichiku said as he began marching at Jinta with his ever-supporting friends marching behind him, who backed up as the little ones marched at him.

"And we'll protect people and fight for the better good because we're Kaiju and we're proud! Now scram." Ichiku said as he began swung the head of his suit wildly from side to side while he pressed a button inside the suit to make it roar and the other children did the same with their suits. The roar was so loud that Jinta took off running until he bumped into Kira, who was tapping her foot on the ground before she gripped the red-haired boy by the collar, and dragged into the shop and gave him to Tessai, whose yelling indicated he was giving Jinta his just desserts.

"Nice going, Ichiku. For a second, I thought Godzilla was actually here." Jack said.

"Yeah, you sounded just he would if he could talk." Michael said.

"Yep." Hisana said.

"Well, you guys were roaring too." Ichiku returned the gratitude.

"Yeah, but yours was the loudest." Soken commented.

"No question about that." Lisa said.

"You really think?" Ichiku said.

"Oh, yes." Nick and Sierra said.

"You sounded exactly like him." Sorahime said along with Keiko.

"Yep." Kaien said with Haku and everyone else and Ichiku bowed before Kira appeared with her parents.

"All right, little ones, before Kira takes you trick-or-treating, would you like some starting candy?" Urahara said as he gestured to Yoruichi, who carried a large jack o'latern full of candy and the children happily agreed as they dug into the jack o'latern and put candy into their own.

"Thank you, Mrs. Urahara." The children said and the purple-haired woman smiled at the children and responded in kind to them.

"All board the candy express!" Kira said as she led the children into the neighborhood where the other children outside the group and adult marveled at their costumes. The first house was Ulquiorra and Orihime's where they were given chocolate dipped in honey candy made by Orihime and Ulquiorra gave them jawbreakers and airheads along with laffy-taffy and next was Isane and Chad's house where they were given kit-kats and butterfingers along with Reeses-pieces.

After that was Keigo and Tatsuki's house, they were given skittles and starbursts along with twizzlers and the next place was Nemu and Uryu's place where after they said Thanks over and over to the pair and they only smiled and laughed as they said it was more than their pleasure.

After that was Jack's home, where Starrk and Lilinette gave bubblicious bubble-gum and blowpops and next was Nick and Sierra's place where all of Grimmjow, Neliel, Pesche, Tier, and Dondochakka gave them gummy-worms, lollipops, and gumdrops and the final place was Ichiku's where Ichigo and Rangiku broke the candy record by giving the children homemade-cotton candy to the children and Halloween cookies. As Kira led the children back to the shop, a senkaimon opened above them.

"I wonder who that is." Nick said before many hands appeared out of the senkaimon and they dropped candy directly into the children's mostly filled buckets and they all danced about happily as they caught what their bucket could hold. Then, the heads of Ukitake, Kiyone, Rukia, Renji, Kūgo, Kyoraku, Byakuya, Retsu, and Sojun appeared and made waving gestures at them.

"Captain Ginjo!" Ichiku and Meishiro said at the Fifth Division Captain, who waved directly at them.

"Hey, Daddy!" Haku said as he waved at his father.

"Hiya, Daddy!" Jin, Lisa, and Nao spoke to their father.

"Thank you, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Byakuya, Auntie Retsu, and Cousin Sojun." Hisana and Kaien said as they put down their overfilled jack o'latern and waved at their family and Byakuya was the first to vanish, as Sojun waved at the children and he noticed Kira and waved at her as well before she blew a kiss to him and then, he quickly flashed-stepped back into the senkaimon as it closed.

_Later back at the shop_

The kids sat on the ground eating their candy through the mouth pieces on their costumes.

"Now this is one of the best Halloweens." Ichiku said and the others agreed but suddenly an unknown adult who wore a 1994 Godzilla suit similar to the children's costumes.

"Who are you?" Ichiku asked.

"How does the name Daddy sound?" Ichigo's voice sound through the costume before Ichiku got up and headed to his father and the man placed his hand on Ichiku's head to pat it.

"Hi, Daddy." Ichiku said.

"Oh, that's right. The Godzilla from Final Wars is Godzilla Junior." Nick said.

"That's right. Bye, guys." Ichiku said as he picked his large jack o'latern and followed his father home.

"Daddy, did Mr. Ishida make a Godzilla suit for you, too?" Ichiku asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." Ichigo said as he and Ichiku arrived home where Rangiku was waiting for them inside.

"Ah, my two Godzillas are back. Did you have fun, sweetie?" Rangiku asked as Ichigo and Ichiku unzipped their costumes from the insides and got out of them.

"I had plenty of fun, Momma." Ichiku said as he held up his jack o'latern.

"Well, eat to your heart's content." Rangiku said as she kissed Ichiku's cheek and he shared some of it with his folks.

* * *

Well, there is my second Halloween story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Bye.


End file.
